


an atonement, a scourging

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Six:clergy, church/monastery/abbey, atonement, scourging.





	an atonement, a scourging

‘A fucking idiot, that’s what you are -- hold _still,_ I said!’

Tony wants to roll his eyes but the cut over his eyebrow hurts too much. ‘C’mon, Barnes, give me a break--’

‘A break? A _break?’_ Bucky takes a step back the better to glare at Tony. ‘What the fuck d’you think I am, Stark? Some kind of delicate flower that I can’t take care of myself? I can look after myself, Tony!’ 

Tony slips the wad of cotton out of Bucky’s hand and presses it over his temple before the blood can start to bead into his eye. ‘I think you’re my boyfriend and that guy was being an asshole.’


End file.
